Once More
by Lherien
Summary: Dying before hand and leaving his family never was a part of his goal in life. What can a man do in order to be besides those he loves? Simply ask for another chance to the higher beings, though nothing good comes without a drawback. AU


_..._

_Once More_

_..._

* * *

The sun had started setting announcing the final hours of yet another hard-working day. One could witnessed how quickly clouds of the west approached the City of Konoha at high speeds, emerging themselves with the setting sun creating a spectacular image for those who took the time to actually observe.

It pleased a certain man by the name of Itachi Uchiha to be able to view such a wonderful sunset from high above on his office at Uchiha Industries. After settling contracts and discussing several meetings, he found it rather relaxing to merely sit on his comfortable chair his form leaning back as he allowed a long sigh escape his lips, an action he wouldn't do with just anyone around.

It had been awfully tiring that day. Special events and meetings seemed to approach their deadlines quicker than expected, not to mention, it felt as if all the weight of the work seemed to lean on his shoulders. At times, it felt as if he were the only one working on the projects and was the only one actually trying to perfect everything in time. He knew, though, he was entirely wrong. Every single one of his workers did their best to please him and they all finished their work on time.

The pressure was too much at times that it made his think foolishly, something he disliked greatly.

The sound of thunder and the image of lightning that his sharp obsidian eyes caught were enough for him to be informed that it was time to head home. It had gotten dark awfully fast. Just exactly how long had he been musing?

Itachi stood from his glass desk, reaching down for the documents he had been inspecting not so long ago. He placed them on his briefcase neatly, briefly getting lost in thought once more; trying to recall a specific item he had spoken of with Shisui. The building rumbled as a lightning stroke. He ignored the thought and proceeded to head home to his family.

* * *

He was thankful that rain hadn't yet begun to drop from the now dark sky, not that he minded the droplets soaking his straight brown hair or his expensive outfit. In fact, it actually sounded pleasant.

As if the skies had listened, buckets of water splashed down the City of Konoha. Cautiously, the Uchiha rode his black Mercedes home, trying to concentrate his mind on the rode.

The nagging thought kept clouding the brown-haired man distracting his thoughts, he didn't even notice when he had arrived home.

Opening the front door of his house, he was greeted by the familiar feeling of home. Closing the door behind him, he was immediately held by two soft and warm, welcoming arms that belonged to his beloved wife.

"Welcome, dear," his wife whispered as she tiptoed to give him a nice peck on the lips.

His wife was the most beautiful being to ever walk on earth. She wasn't just beautiful on the outside but as well as on the inside. She always smiled, that's what he loved about her. She would always brighten his frustrating days with her mere presence at his side.

She lowered her being, her scrutinizing and curious emerald eyes looked up at him with the same innocent glow they held since the day they first met.

Smiling, she asked, "How was work?"

Itachi ran his long fingers through her silky, pink strands of hair in a caressing way. "Tiresome," he smoothly answered as he lowered his head to inhale the pleasant aroma of his wife.

His fingers caressed all the way down until they reached the tips of her pastel pink hair. He composed his form, making eye contact with the woman before him, his hands lowering to the small of her waist. "Your hair grew," he stated as her rubbed small circles with his thumbs on her warm stomach, enjoying the way it reacted to his touch as always.

The woman couldn't help but shiver, raising an eyebrow at his last comment. "It did." She reached down for a lock of hair, making a displeased face as she now noticed exactly how long her pink hair had grown.

"I've been really busy lately I didn't notice how long it was," she sighed as a frowned adorned her face. "I should cut it."

A pleasant chuckle greeted her as he lowered his head once more to place a kiss on top of her head. "Your hair is fine in any way."

"You always say that," she pouted.

"It's the truth."

Finally separating themselves, both walked towards the kitchen in silent steps. It wasn't until his wife began preparing his plate for dinner when their conversation resumed.

"Tei's graduation ceremony is near. Will you be able to attend?" Her back faced him as she continued to serve him.

Sitting before the kitchen counter, the brown-haired man mused over his answer before answering. "Possibly. If not, I'll find a way."

Walking towards him, his wife placed the full plate before him, leaning her form towards his own.

"It's okay if you can't. We both understand you are beyond busy these days. Besides," she leaned more forward, displaying a playful look on her mesmerizing green eyes that Itachi wasn't fond of. "Tei's sensei could always make me company," she whispered.

It was no secret that his son's teacher had developed a small crush on his gorgeous wife. In fact, the blond man would boldly display and demonstrate his affection towards his wife, much to his chagrin.

She would find it adorable and cute.

He found it foolish and irksome.

"Sakura," he warned her as he flashed his dark eyes towards her persona in a displeased manner. "I mentioned I'll find a way to attend."

Rounding the counter to stand at her husband's side, Sakura encircled her arms around his neck, her fingertips playing with the tips of his shiny brown hair that ended at the nape. She laughed lightly to herself as she placed her head on his chest.

Itachi raised her smaller form and sat her on his lap, his own arm securing her body.

Listening to his pleasant heartbeats, she sighed in comfort as she allowed his warmth to engulf her. "You know I was just joking with you," she hummed warmly as she closed her eyes.

"No need to get jealous."

The woman felt a smile reaching the tips of her mouth as she felt a low grunt coming from her lover's throat.

"I'm not the jealous type, Sakura."

She moved her head to look up at him, her bright green eyes meeting with pleasant black ones that seemed not the slightly bit amused. Cocking her head to the side, she eyed her husband in a pleased manner. Deciding to ignore the slightly stronger and firmer hold he had on her now, she once more opened her mouth to continue, "Of course, Itachi."

Another rumble and a firmer hold on her petite form were her reward. This time, she couldn't help but laugh at her lover's behavior.

"The ceremony will be within two weeks. Don't forget."

He placed his chin on her head. "I won't," he declared. "Also, no revealing clothing."

Sakura slightly jerked her upper half away from him. Raising a pink eyebrow she questioned, "Now, why would I bring a revealing outfit to our son's ceremony?"

The Uchiha grunted as he forced her to place her head back on his chest. He was not yet finished smelling her hair. "Iwa Sensei," he deadpanned.

Another inquiring look. "Deidara Sensei?" If she had been any other woman, she would have dropped from the stool and rolled around the floor in laughter. "I repeat that I was just joking, Ita."

"Hn."

Finally releasing her, the Uchiha woman hopped down the tall stool. Shifting her gaze to her husband she questioned him if he would like to join her in the shower, which he answered her with an apology that he was too busy, and that he had to finish working on a certain document.

Sakura's lips formed a displeased line but merely smiled a second later before stating that she would wait for him in their room.

* * *

Hours had gone by and the Uchiha hadn't realized exactly how late it was until his wife had gone to his office to scold him down for not going to bed, her doctor instincts kicking in.

"Itachi, you need rest. You look like you will pass out any moment now." She crossed her hands before her, not the slightly bit pleased.

The Uchiha's dark gaze trailed to her face, witnessing the small frown between her two brows. Sighing, he rubbed the drowsy feeling of his eyes, standing to gather his briefcase instead of listening to his wife, mush to her annoyance.

"I'll join you in a moment. I just need to verify a contract I received today." he opened his briefcase, taking out every single document out of it.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. "Please, Itachi, go to sleep. This isn't healthy for you. If you want, I can—" She was cut off by his sudden movement of outrageously standing up to swiftly walk outside his office towards the door.

Quickly, the pink-haired woman followed his steps bemused. She noticed her husband reaching for his coat and gathering the keys to his vehicle. "Where are you going at this hour?" She breathed out as her eyes scanned his movements.

The Uchiha jerked his head to the side to give his wife a reassured look. "I forgot the contract at the office. I must have left it in another file. I have to check it before tomorrow's morning meeting."

Before he had the chance to open the door, Sakura reached out to him, her hands holding on to his arm. He turned to assure her that it'll be a quick trip but stopped as soon as his onyx eyes collided with her emerald ones.

"Itachi, it's raining buckets out there. In addition, it's passed midnight and you're tired. It's dangerous for you to drive like this at this hour. Can you please wait until tomorrow?" Her eyes begged him to stay and to go to bed. They were full of worry.

Sighing, he turned to face her. He placed a hand on the back of her head to bring her closer to his being. "You worry too much, Sakura." He breathed in deeply allowing him to smell her shampoo. "I would stay home and go early in the morning to check on the contract but my associate is waiting for me to send him the finished copy at this very moment. He has to verify everything before we take the next course of action."

"But…"

He kissed her forehead before lightly touching her soft cheek, his warm black eyes gazed down at her in the most loving way. "I won't take long. You can even wait for me in our bed." He gently moved her pink strands of hair away from her face.

"I love you." He leaned down to kiss her tantalizing lips, angling his head in order to deepen the kiss.

He released her and opened the door, shifting his eyes to look at his wife once more.

"I love you too," she said smiling up at him before he left.

* * *

The trip to his office had been quick and just as he had mentioned, the contract was stored in a different file.

Entering his automobile, he immediately turned it on, a soft purr greeting him. He proceeded to enter the highway, making sure to place his lights high in order to see the road.

It was beyond dark and not to mention, the rain blurred the streets, blinding those on the road. Everyone tried driving cautiously.

Itachi frowned as the buckets of rained continued to increase by the second. Never before had it rained so hard in Konoha. Did it rain this bad in Amegakure?

His train of thoughts were interrupted at the sound of his cell phone. He ignored at first, knowing well that talking on his cell phone would be dangerous in such weather, but the vibrating sound distracted him more than he wished to accept, managing to distract his focus on the road.

After the fourth call, he decide to answer just to inform the caller that he couldn't speak at the moment. "Hello?"

"_Uchiha-san! I have been waiting for you to answer my call concerning the contract we discussed recently. Why have you not—"_

"Please, Hitoshi-san, at the moment I cannot speak with you. I'll return the call in ten minutes at most. I'm in the middle of—"

"_What?! Are you actually hanging up on me? We both have a valuable deal! This is beyond important! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you Uchiha!"_

Angered spurred through him. "It is something that you offend my sole being but offending my family name is beyond your limits. You have no right to place the Uchiha name in your foul mouth."

"_Oh? Did I anger you? I'm so sorry," sarcasm dripped from his every word. "I could always do business with others—"_

"Well, why didn't you? First you gave us the contract and deal in a short notice. You even would cancel the meetings we had appointed you to. If it wouldn't have been for me, every single one of my family members would have abandoned your project."

"_Well I—"_

"As I had mentioned, I'll return the call in a couple of minutes."

"_But you—"_

Everything had occurred too fast for anyone to register what exactly had happened. Someone nearby turned his steering wheel the wrong way causing his car to hit another one. Since the passenger of this vehicle was driving with only one hand on the steering wheel while placing most of his attention on his conversation, he hadn't been prepared for the sudden collision the side of his car received.

Quickly dropping his phone without a care in the world if someone was on the other line or not, he swiftly turned the steering wheel to avoid further more the impact of the other auto. Doing so only caused his vehicle to spin on the road until it began to rotate.

Everything was blurry, his eyes couldn't focus in a single thing since everything flashed before his eyes in high speeds.

It was until the automobile crashed on the road's cement wall that its movements ceased.

Nothing would register. Everything was fuzzy and upside-down. Breathing was harsh and difficult to accomplish. The pain was excruciating and the blood that ran down his face blinded his eyesight even further. It felt as if a hammer were smashing his head in pieces.

He couldn't move. It was just too much. He could only hear a loud and piercing screech; a never-ending echo. His nose was full of his blood, forbidding him to breath through there. He could taste the metallic taste of blood each time he would spit out gushes of it. His chest hurt the most.

The sudden thought of his family invaded his mind.

"_Kyotei…"_

"_Sasuke…"_

He wasn't sure if he had managed to say it or merely thought of it.

Before closing his eyes once more he thought of a single last name.

"…Sakura…"

Itachi then accepted the darkness until it consumed his entire form.

…

…_-an…_

…_-chan…_

_Kaa-chan…_

"Kaa-chan."

Sakura swiftly jerked her head towards the entrance of the bedroom where her eleven-year-old son stood, his dark eyes he had inherited from his father stared at her in worry while still keeping his facial expression composed. "Are you okay?"

It wasn't until she felt the warm tears running down her cheeks that she understood his concern. The Uchiha woman turned her face to the side to rapidly wipe the tears with the back of her hand, trying to compose herself. Briefly, she looked down to notice her lap slightly wet from her tears. Why…was she crying? She sniffed away the tears before clearing her mind.

Finally turning around, she smiled at her son in a reassured manner. "What are you doing up so late, Tei? You have school tomorrow."

The young boy noticed his mother's quick change of topic, never answering his question. He decided that perhaps she didn't wish to talk about it and respected her choice. "I was thirsty so I went to get a glass of water." His dark eyes gaze down at the glass he held before shifting back to his mother to prove his words.

Green eyes turned towards the clock on the nightstand, bright red lights flashing _3:27 a.m._ Both her eyes gazed more than necessarily before she stood up from the soft bed. She placed a hand on the back of her neck to ease the pain she felt at the moment. Walking towards her son, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before softly squeezing.

"C'mon. Let's go to your room."

* * *

Hello?

...

No excuse, i know. To tell you the truth i lost interest in my stories. Not because i got bored of the couple but because i have looked over my stories and wish to slap myself. They are horrible. D:

I also fell in love with another fandom. I knew it before Naruto, i just didn't know if i should read from it. I did and fell in love. :) My major priority is too raise the love of my favorite couples concerning that fandom, since they don't have lots of love. So i might start making updates on my stories again in order to get the hang of updating once more before i start to write for them.

My main talent is drawing and i've been on fire during all my free months. :D I might even do a story concerning one of my favorite couples. Video games also have possesed my life, so yeah...

I start school on Monday, my last year of high school. Sucks since i have yet to decide what i should do with my life. Anyone recommend a good itasaku fic? I need my ItaSaku spirit back up.

This one was meant as a oneshot in order to get myself into writing again but it kept expanding so yeah...

Review if you enjoyed this! If not, well, i can't satisfy everyone.

I miss my senior friends... :( Those bastards are off into the college life. Hm!

Merci!

I WILL finish my stories. No worries. I will start where i finish since re-writing them will take me forever. These past months have really changed me.


End file.
